


Of double dates and roommates

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, Double Dating, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has decided that he should get acquainted with Kasamatsu’s new roomate. Even if that means setting up a double date with Aomine and Imayoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of double dates and roommates

 

  
When Kise had suggested a double date, he had done it with the intention of getting to know the man that Kasamatsu lived with. He was always a strong supporter of the ’Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer’ motto; So it seemed natural to want to spend more time with him and what better way to do it than with the excuse of going out together (with the added bonus of actually going on a date with his boyfriend).

What information he had regarding Imayoshi Shouichi was what he’d heard directly from Aomine, not that the blond didn’t trust Kasamatsu’s judgement on the matter… but he was biased, seeing as they were sharing a dorm.

Kise knew he was a smart man, and probably more then a devil than he let on- because how else do you get Aomine Daiki to comitt? This particular quality made him worried. He seemed like the type of person who, much like Kise, could get anything he wanted - and, well, the blond just wanted to make sure that everything didn’t include a gorgeous grey-eyed, five foot eight, easily angered man.

**

“So, where are we going?” Aomine asked Kise, as they both walked down the hall of the dorms, to pick up Imayoshi and Kasamatsu.

“Well, I already have everything planned out. I was thinking we could have dinner at this hip new place my manager recommended, and then have a few drinks in the bar across, it’s supposed to be serve the best gin and tonic in town,” the blond fixed his coat as they reached the door, looking down and making sure everything was in order.

Aomine was a rare sight, wearing a button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone, and black jeans with a leather belt. The only thing that ruined the, otherwise perfect, outfit was the vintage basketball shoes he’d chosen. (Momoi would kill him he she knew just how much he had ruined her effort)

“You look good, Aominecchi,” Kise complimented him, offering his trademark smile. “You’re not too bad yourself, Kise,” Aomine shruggeed and gave him the up and down.

The blond was wearing a black shirt underneath his dark grey coat, with navy jeans and formal dress shoes. His belt was hidden by the buttoned coat. “Aren’t you hot in that, though?” his blue eyes rolling as he realized how stuffy he must have felt.

“Beauty has a cost,” Kise shrugged and knocked on the door twice.

“It’s open,” Kasamatsu’s voice was clear enough for both of them to hear, and Aomine turned the door knob. This was the first time that they had both been to their room. Imayoshi and Kasamatsu had been so preoccupied with the move that a no-visitors rule had been made and neither were allowed to come over.

The room was neat, in fact - too neat. Aomine shuddered at how obsessed both must be with cleaning. “Looks like their cleaning disorders are just going to get worse now that they’re together,” he whispered in Kise’s ear.

The blond nodded in agreement. “So, are you ready?” he asked, noticing both were still inside (what must’ve been) the bathroom.

“Just a minute,” Imayoshi replied, and Aomine yawned, apparently accustomed to his tardiness.

“Does he make you wait a lot?” Kise asked, as low as he could. “Average I guess,” he answered and plopped down on Imayoshi’s bed.

“Ah, I want to do that too!” The blond said, excited, and fell face down on Kasamatsu’s bed. As he rested his head on his pillow, he heard a forced coughing and turned to meet Imayoshi and Kasamatsu.

“Kise-kun, what are you doing in my bed?” Imayoshi asked, raising an eyebrow. In a moment, Kise was springing up and wiping his hands on his pants.

“You! Get off my bed,” Kasamatsu snarled at Aomine, who hadn’t even glanced up from his place in his bed.

“You look great, Senpai,” the blond told him, trying to ammend his mistake, and strolled towards him, standing by his side.

“Thanks, you too,” Kasamatsu put his hand on Kise’s head and ruffled his hair lightly, watching the blond pout at his now ruined hairstyle.

“So, are we going or what?” Aomine grumbled, standing up. He wasted no time in walking towards Imayoshi, and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re affectionate today,” Imayoshi whispered in his ear.

“Whatever,” he barked back and waited for Kise and Kasamatsu to lead the way.

**

Kise’s plans were quickly thrown away, after Imayoshi instructed the cab driver where to take them - he opened his mouth to complain but Kasamastu seemed to be having fun, chatting away with everyone.

The place where Imayoshi had taken them all was up to parr with the one he had planned. He has good taste too, he noted and trailed behind the three of them as they walked inside the restaurant.

“Hey, come on,” Kasamatsu yelled softly, stopping and motioning for him to hurry up. Aomine and Imayoshi were already inside.

“Table for four, Imayoshi-sama, correct?” the hostess asked, and lead them to their table.

He leaned in to whisper something at her, and she nodded, looking on the opposite direction of where they were headed and shifting on her heels, rerouting.

“Here we go,” she motioned, and left them with the menus before curtsing away; She had taken them to a more private table.

Aomine sat next to Imayoshi in one side of the booth, making Kise and Kasamatsu share the other side.

The blond nearly pinched his own cheek halfway through the dinner; He still couldn’t believe that this was the same Aomine Daiki he’d always known sitting in front of him and letting his hand travel down Imayoshi’s thighs under the table (Oh, Kise could see it all).

Kise actually felt envious, but he valued his right hand too much to risk losing it to Kasamatsu’s fist.

Imayoshi decided to take the liberty of ordering for everyone and they were positively surprised with the dinner. What happened next stunned Kise.

As they ordered dessert, he felt Kasamatsu’s left hand touch his leg. Kise didn’t say anything, figuring it may have been a mistake, but when a few minutes passed and his hand was still there, he gulped hard.

On the other side of the table, though, he could see Imayoshi and Aomine chatting away, arguing over something (most likely basketball).

“Senpai,” Kise said lowly.

“Hmm?”

“Your hand.”

“What about it?”

“It’s on my thigh.”

“I know,” Kasamatsu replied, his eyes on him. “Do you hate it?,” he asked. The blond shook his head. “Good.”

“So, Kise-kun. Kasamatsu tells me you’re not going to College? Are you going to stay in entertainment?” Imayoshi’s voice loud, calling his attention back.

“Ah, yeah, that’s right. I plan on focusing on my acting career from now on,” Kise smiled at him, politely.

“I’m not going to College either,” Aomine piped up. “I got basketball, and scouts have been coming over to the house,” he explained.

“Looks like Kasamatsu and I will have to keep each other company while you two conquer the world,” his glasses glinted as he spoke.

“Excuse me? I don’t think that will be necessary,” the blond replied, his voice a lot more agitated than he’d meant.

“Calm down, he’s joking,” Kasamatsu interevened, his grip on Kise’s leg tightening. Reassuring him.

“Yeah, Kise, this guy belongs to me,” Aomine threw his arm around Imayoshi, nearly pulling him down as he gave the blond a smirk.

Kise laughed, hoping his acting skills would bail him out and no one would notice the distrusting glint in the corner of his eye.

**

Kise covered his mouth with his hands, blowing his breath into them, trying to keep them warm. Imayoshi and him were waiting outside the restaurant for Kasamatsu and Aomine, who’d gone to the restroom.

“Dinner was nice, I didn’t know this place,” he said, breaking the silence.

“It seems like you already had something planned, but I really wanted Aomine to try the lobster here,"Imayoshi replied and buried his hands in his own pockets.

"You really pick up on everything, huh?"

"Are you worried about Kasamatsu living with me?” The older boy asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “Is it because I also like men?” a second question before Kise could even answer the first one.

“You’re with Aominecchi, I have nothing to worry about,” Kise answered sincerely, shrugging.

“Shouldn’t your answer be that Kasamatsu’s with you?” as Imayoshi scoffed, and the blond parted his lips to reply, Aomine and Kasamatsu came back.

“Ah, that was a good dinner,” Aomine commented, “The lobster was really good.”

A subtle smile painted itself on Imayoshi’s lips.

“It really was a great dinner. Thank you for showing us this place, Imayoshi-san,” Kise nodded at him, locking his arm around Kasamatsu’s.

“Of course, no problem. If you ever need my help with another one, I know a lot of places like these,” his smile grew larger as Aomine sneaked behind him, burying his hands around his waist and under Imayoshi’s coat.

“It’s cold,” he mumbled.

“So, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so I think we should call it a night,” Imayoshi proposed, leaning back against Aomine.

“No,” Kise said immediately, Kasamatsu turned around, giving him a surprised expression. “I mean, there’s this place that I want to show Senpai, so if you guys want to go head, then that’s fine,” the blond smiled.

“Sure, see you later, Kise, Senpai,” Aomine was quick on the uptake and nodded at both of them. “Come on, let’s go inaugurate your dorm,” he murmured into Imayoshi’s ear, gripping his waist tighter.

The blond sighed with relief and dragged Kasamatsu away as fast as he possibly could. “Hey, Kise, slow down.”

“Not until they’re out of sight.”

A misplaced kick to his lower back, made him stop in his tracks and whirl around. Kasamatsu had his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyebrow was twitching. “You really are an idiot, I can’t believe you’re jealous of him.”

“Yeah, Senpai, but you moved out I just always thought that you-”

“That I would move in with you?”

“Yes.”

“Say that when you’ve moved out of your parents house,” Kasamatsu ruffled his hair affectionately.

If Kise Ryouta had a tail, it would be wagging right about now.

“You mean it, Senpai?” he asked.

“Shut up and kiss me, it’s cold,” he pulled the neck of his coat and planted a deep kiss on his lips. “You also better take responsability for dragging me out, alright, make it worth it."

Kise saw this as a whole new opportunity, or should he say. A whole new world.


End file.
